First Encounter
by MissyNoir
Summary: How did the first meeting between Simon and Hunson go? A Mini-Fic for my Moirial as a practice for getting in Character. IT'S JUST FOR PRACTICE BUT I THOUGH I SHOULD POST ANYWAYS. Also rated K for blood sacrifice


"Stand back Marcy" Simon urged, ushering the small child back. "I don't know if this will be big or not."

"What do you mean by that?" Marceline replied, looking concerned. "Do you mean like a big explosion?"

"Not exactly. Just stand back okay?" He pushed her more back, bringing our a knife and walking back the the summoning circle which he had carved into the ground, a bowl in front of it. From his pack he brought out some candles which were obviously home made and poorly at that, and set them around the circle. He lifted his wrist above the bowl and chanted a few words which made Marceline confused. He brought the knife to his wrist, his breath hitched as he cut.

Suddenly, flames arose from the circle. Simon looked up, eyes going wide. Inside the circle the ground tore apart, splitting in half. Marceline screamed and Simon rushed over too her. "Just be calm Marcy" he whispered. "I won't let you get hurt."

The ground became one and a form started to become visible. Innards appearing and skin forming around them, clothes appeared quickly and Marceline both looked on in wonder, and soon found a demon to be staring back at them.

"What do you want?" The demon hissed, advancing on the two.

Simon stood up, ushering Marceline behind him. "L-Listen, we are looking for a demon by the name of Hunson Abadeer." He stared into the eyes of the demon, looking more courageous than he really felt.

"Hunson Abadeer? And why would you be looking for him?" The demon spoke, and at this Marceline burst out from behind Simon, putting her hands on her hips and looking quite angry.

"Because he's my daddy!" She yelled, scowling and it even shocked Simon to see the look that washed over the demon's face.

"Marceline, be polite." Simon snapped lightly, ushering her back.

"Marcy?" The demon whispered, looking from Simon to Marceline.

"You're Abadeer, aren't you?" Simon said, still keeping Marceline by his side.

"Yes. Yes I am." Hunson turned to Simon now, scowling. "And who are /you/."

"I am the man who has been taking care of the daughter you abandoned." Simon scowled, suddenly bitter. He expected bad behaviour from a demon of course, but he still was bitter about the fact that Marceline was abandoned. Yes he was happy he found her, but the fact that she was abandoned as such young age upset him.

Hunson growled, and anger was clear on his face. "You don't know about my situation!"

"There is no excuse for making a young child live through this world!" Simon growled back, his voice beginning to raise.

Suddenly, and much to suddenly for Simon's taste, Hunson turned on them, his jaw unlocking and turning to suck out Simon's soul. But much to Abadeer's loss, Simon was quick to react. He pulled on his crown and blasted the demon off. He quickly threw ice at Hunson, trying to pin him to the ground. Hunson was quick as well, and barely got out of the way. As Simon was about to shoot again, he was interrupted by the scream of Marceline. The sound was loud and harsh, and made both parties stop their fighting.

"Stop it!" She screeched, tears beginning to pour from her eyes. "Stop fighting!"

Simon stood still, as did Hunson. "Marcy…" Simon whispered, quickly ripping off his crown and looping it back through his belt. "I don't need to stoop to /his/ level." He glared at Hunson.

Hunson glared back, but remained where he was. "It seems I'm not welcome in here anymore." He stalked back to the circle, wand walked reluctantly "Call me back when you feel like cooperating." And with that, he was gone in a burst of flames.

"Of for the love of-" Simon sighed, and returned to Marceline's side.

"Why is he such a jerk?" Marcleine sobbed.

"Just because they're family doesn't mean they're going to be nice."

"Yeah..well I like you better Simon. You're better than my real daddy." She smiled back, hugging Simon.

"Well, how about we go find some more food?" Simon smiled back.

"Yay!" Marceline cheered, and detached herself from Simon. "I hope we find some apples! I love those!"

"I know you do Marcy."


End file.
